


You will always have me

by pigeonatti



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonatti/pseuds/pigeonatti
Summary: A few days after fighting the wraith demons, Ava and the rest are still stuggling on planning out their next move. Sister Beatrice is frustrated with Adriel out and about and Ava is really just trying to help.Or the one where Ava is being reckless in planning and Beatrice had enough of it.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 294





	You will always have me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Honestly, the fight with the wraith demons was almost the closest thing to an exercise I could have experienced. You know, me being quadriplegic and all. We almost didn't make it out but luckily we did. With the Divinium sword in my hand, I ran towards the center and jumped as high as I could. I felt the power from the halo surge all over my body and then towards my hands midair from my jump. I struck the sword on the ground and a large blast erupted from it as it hit every one. I looked around and every possessed is now lying unconscious on the ground. The air was suddenly filled with wraith demons and I immediately stood up and ran around to kill every demon that was leaving the previously possessed body. I didn't expect it to work but good thing it did. 

The good news is we saved everyone who got possessed but Adriel and Father Vincent got away. It's been three days since and we haven't received any news about the Order or if it still even exists. It's been three days and we are still planning our next step. 

"Why don't we reach out with Mother Superion. She can help us out." Lilith suggested.

"No. We can't trust anyone right now. Who knows she might be on it as well." Mary argued.

"It's been three days Mary. We haven't heard from anyone else. We really need to decide what we should do next."

"Why don't we just start looking for Adriel?" Everyone's eyes were suddenly on me as if I just admitted to murder.

"And then what?"

"Then we kill him. Divinium can hurt me so maybe it can hurt him too."

"We can't risk it Ava."

"Come on. I'm the warrior nun."

"Yes you are. And that's why we can't risk it."

"Look, Lilith will teleport me with her newfound powers, if she can do that, and then I'll stab him in the back."

"No." Beatrice snapped.

"And if it doesn't work we'll teleport back."

"No Ava."

"We can at least try. It can work Bea."

"I said no Ava!" Beatrice was definitely pissed. She paused for a moment to compose herself.

"We are not doing this again. We'll convene the discussion for the day and you go back in training." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"What did I do?" I asked as everyone started to leave the room.

"Let her cool down. Then maybe talk to her." Camila told me. 

As soon as I left the room, I went to the training room and Lilith trained me more in using the sword. Honestly, I am already better than I was three days back. I was about to go back to my room when I noticed the lab door ajar. I peeked inside and saw Beatrice looking at the portal.

I silently slipped inside and stood beside her. We both just stood there in silence when she spoke.

"There is this thing that keeps playing in my head." I turned to look at her. "What if we were a second too late? What if Adriel already got a hold of the halo before we could get to you? The halo gave you your life back and it could take it away once it's gone from you. The moment I saw you there lying on the ground I thought of the worst possible scenario and I just-"

"Hey, it's all right." I laid my hand on her shoulder and I finally saw her face. I saw sadness and guilt. "I was scared too. But you told me to trust you and the team and I do. And you got to me not a second too late. "

"The next time could be different. You said it yourself that he wants the halo and he'll be back to get to you."

"I am the warrior nun. Come on." I chuckled.

"You keep saying that. You may have the halo now but he has more knowledge about it. Some things that we probably don't even know yet."

"We can defeat him Bea."

"What if we can't? You can't just leave this by chance Ava." Her jaw clenched and there was now an obvious anger on her voice.

"These are all just what ifs. We'll make a good plan and I will train. We got this."

"You have a weakness Ava. And he will kill you just to get the halo. Don't doubt that he won't." She started walking away from me.

"Can you stop walking out? Why are you so mad at me?" 

"Because you're being reckless Ava! We could have lost you there in the crypt and it's because we were not with you back there. You cannot just go barging into danger now just because you are the warrior nun. There are people who care about you and who needs you."

"You care about me?"

"Of all the things that I've said and that's what you're getting? You're unbelievable." She scoffed. Now she really walked out on me. Again.  
_____________

In the morning after breakfast, I met Beatrice and Camila in the training room.

"Good you're here. Gear up. I'm training you."

"Yes!" As I geared up, Camila went up to me. "Good luck Ava." She winked at me before she left the room.

After just a minute of training, I now know what Camila meant by what she said. Training with Beatrice was a little harder than my training with Lilith. She was faster and it was hard for me to catch up with her. And also, I think she's still mad at me.

Before I drained my last energy, I had finally caught up to her. As soon as she moved toward me, I moved to the side so I could get behind her. I stepped to tackle her from behind but then I saw her eyes and realized I may have made the wrong move. She took my arm and pulled it forward as she tackled me on the ground.

"I give up." She stood up and lent me her hand. I took it and saw it as an opportunity to tackle her back. I guess she saw it coming.

"Oww. How do you do that?" I groaned.

"You'll get better in training." She didn't lend me her hand this time. She moved to get changed and I stayed lying on the ground. Moments later, she came back and laid on the ground beside me.

"I'm sorry if I was being a little hard on you."

"I understand. You want me to be better in combat."

"Not just in training. I have been snapping at you and that's not helping in our situation right now. I know you just want to help."

"Beatrice." She turned to look at me. "You care about me?"

"Seriously Ava? We're doing this again?" She immediately sat up but I took her hand before she could walk away again.

"I also care about you. And I was also scared. When we were fighting the possessed I thought there we're gonna lose. I never got the chance to experience everything in life before this. And when I got the halo I thought it was my chance to get out there. But then I met you and the nuns and I realized that maybe this is what my life is supposed to be. I know I'm being reckless but it's because I'm really good at this and I don't want to lose this. And if I'm ever gonna lose, I want to be with everyone before that happens."

"You won't lose us Ava. We will always be here with you." I looked at Beatrice and saw her beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. 

"God you're beautiful." She smiled at me and I realized that I had said it out loud. My body suddenly froze and my mind went blank as I panicked but then she raised her hand to touch my face. I leaned in and she leaned closer that our foreheads touched. I saw her eyes flickered down so I closed my eyes as I slowly took in what was happening. I felt her breath as her soft lips brushed mine and I pressed forward. The kiss was gentle and light and it felt like the sun was on my lips as I felt the warmness from inside. This is the second time I have been kissed but this felt like the first time. She slowly pulled back and I kept my eyes closed. The kiss was short but it felt longer as if the world stood still for a minute. I opened my eyes and I saw Beatrice staring back at me.

"I wanted to do that for a very long time." I caressed her cheek and leaned in as I gently pressed another kiss on her lips.

"Me too." I said as my lips parted hers. 

"So, this is happening huh."

"What is happening?" Camila entered the room and stared at us. Her mouth dropped as the situation slowly unfolded right in front of her. We were still sitting on the floor and holding each other's hands.

"Yes! Finally! I thought it would never happen with all of your bickering. You guys are so blind you know. I mean you didn't even notice that-" She stopped talking and we looked at her curiously but I stared down at her to let her know that she just disrupted a very important thing. "Oooookay.. I'm gonna leave now." She stepped back and immediately left the room. Beatrice stood up and I did the same.

"Wait you're leaving too?"

"We need to change out of our training clothes. And we still have to plan our next move."

"Oh ok." I lowered my head down but she moved toward me as she held it up and took my hands.

"And I'll never leave you Ava. You will always have me."

"In this life or the next?" She nodded.

"In this life or the next."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys!!! It has been more than a week since I watched Warrior Nun and I am telling you, I'm still not over it. Like how dare they leave us with a cliffhanger like that?? And also everyone is just beautiful and they are all gay for one another. I said what I said.
> 
> And if you all didn't know, the writer confirmed that Sister Beatrice was canonly queer so were not just reading off the gay vibes between Ava and Beatrice. Hope it gets picked up for Season 2 so we can have more Avatrice content.


End file.
